


订单已完成

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 订单终于配送完成/说好的国庆联文联到现在哈哈哈哈/注意3批避雷





	订单已完成

晚上九点，尹净汉准时驱车来到崔胜澈本家，路程有点远，在路上还买了点东西，到的时候已经快十点半了。老人家睡得早，客厅里也只有崔胜澈一个人在玩着手机等他。

听见开门的响声，崔胜澈条件反射的吓了一跳，看见来人是尹净汉，更是不敢抬头。

说来奇怪，尹净汉对崔胜澈像是刚为人父母，对咿呀学语的宝宝一样有无穷的耐心。他想崔胜澈一直生活在自己提供的舒适圈里，即使是做爱，也把对方当作易碎品，总是轻拿轻放。

崔胜澈也有想过如果他和全圆佑的事情被发现后，尹净汉会不会像对自己的身体已经失去吸引力一样，视若无睹呢？

但事情怎么会变成这样？

尹净汉平静的看着在沙发上抠手指的崔胜澈，像往常一样走过去覆住了对方有点发冷的手背，崔胜澈似乎是又吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛看着尹净汉。尹净汉仍是温柔地笑了笑，深邃的眼睛里看不透此刻他真实的想法

“我们回家吧，胜澈。”

如崔胜澈预想的一样，没有出现电视剧里歇斯底里的情节，也没有出现和平商讨离婚的局面，只是像在平静的湖面片过一块石头，泛起一丝涟漪后又趋于平静。

尹净汉像是平静的湖面，但崔胜澈不甘心只做那块石头。

“净汉啊，你没有什么想对我说的吗？”崔胜澈成功的把手指上的倒刺抠掉，转头看向尹净汉。

“胜澈确定要现在听吗？”

“嗯？”

语毕，尹净汉把车停在路边开了双闪，松开安全带后转身在后排拿了一个袋子放在膝盖，一手解开崔胜澈的安全带一手掐住对方的下巴凑了上去。

崔胜澈没见过脱下温柔面具后的尹净汉，现在的尹净汉危险而性感，喷出的鼻息尽数洒在了他的鼻间，让崔胜澈想起了中午那通电话。脑海里不住地想象着两具交缠的身体，淫靡的叫声，使得最近被全圆佑打开开关的身体，很快陷入了情欲。

感受到崔胜澈越发粗重的喘息，尹净汉舔了舔对方因为干燥而翘起的一块嘴皮，湿热的舌头钻进了崔胜澈的口中，大力的纠缠起像主人一样笨拙蠕动的舌头，不断吮吸着分泌出来的津液和氧气，退出时还报复性的用牙齿撕掉了崔胜澈翘起的那块嘴皮，惊得对方大呼很痛。

尹净汉给了崔胜澈一个玩味的眼神，手向对方已经鼓起一包的牛仔裤探去

“胜澈不也是把我弄得很痛？”

解开裤子的纽扣和拉链，仍被内裤束缚着的性器似乎在叫嚣，顶着布料一上一下的在跳动。尹净汉隔着一层布料用指尖从崔胜澈的龟头划到囊袋，又从囊袋往后搔刮着穴口，就是不肯抚慰已经完全硬挺的分身。

崔胜澈只好自己上手，但很快被尹净汉制止了。尹净汉拿过扔在后座的领带绑紧了崔胜澈的双手放在身后，不紧不慢的开始从袋子里掏东西。

“胜澈知道我每天早上对着你的屁股都能硬起来，想把你操到失魂再走吗？”

一个尚未开封的跳蛋被尹净汉用灭菌液擦拭干净，装上了电池。

“胜澈知道洗完澡穿着深紫色内裤，包着翘得好看的臀部，我多想掐着你白花花的大腿把你这里的软肉都操到变红？”

尹净汉终于舍得帮崔胜澈脱下内裤，将已经淋满润滑剂的跳蛋塞进对方的后穴，调到了低档，擦干净手后把东西扔回后座，系上安全带驶入车流中。安静的车厢里只剩跳蛋启动的震动声和崔胜澈一直压抑的呻吟声。

崔胜澈可算见识到尹净汉心底的恶劣因子，跳蛋塞的地方刚好顶在了他的前列腺旁，微弱的震动只是传给了他一阵阵颤栗，并没有将他带上高潮顺便射精，被绑住了手只能做到弯腰的动作。崔胜澈开始难耐地扭动着身体，同时用忿忿的目光看着在驾驶位气定神闲开车的尹净汉。

“我都等胜澈这么久了，胜澈等我一下也不行吗？”

驶入停车场后崔胜澈已经被情欲折磨得两眼通红，停车后更是直接把牛仔裤和内裤用脚蹭掉，自知理亏的看着在一旁翘着双手的尹净汉，用讨好的眼神示意着对方。

尹净汉像是释怀般的笑了笑，他的笨笨爱人其实用手动两下就能解开这个活结，谁叫自己就是喜欢这样的崔胜澈呢？

解开了绑在手上的领带后，崔胜澈连忙伸手去扒尹净汉的西装裤，毫无章法的揉搓着整根柱体，将马眼处渗出的前列腺液动弄到分身上，又挑弄着对方的阴囊，直至尹净汉往后移了座位，崔胜澈立马跨坐在对方的大腿上，抬起屁股用手扶着尹净汉的阴茎对准穴口坐了下去。

尹净汉毫无预警的开始在崔胜澈体内抽插，肠道里的跳蛋随着尹净汉的操弄越顶越深，尹净汉一手拉着跳蛋连接的线，一手拍着崔胜澈晃动的臀肉

“全先生操得你舒服还是我操得你舒服啊？”

“嗯..啊..好爽”

没有听到回答的尹净汉把跳蛋往下拉了拉，又顶在了崔胜澈的敏感点，听着对方开始变大的呻吟声，尹净汉继续发问

“或者问，我和全先生的鸡巴谁更大？”

“啊..嗯..净..啊..汉的..”

“胜澈真乖。”

听到满意回答的尹净汉将跳蛋调至中档，不停操弄的同时用手撸动着崔胜澈受冷落的性器，在感觉到对方开始不自觉的抽搐时握住了龟头，

“全先生有没有射在里面？”

“啊..没..没有..净汉快点给我射..唔..”

尹净汉拉出了崔胜澈体内的跳蛋，快速的抽插几下后松开手与对方一起射了出来。第一次被内射的崔胜澈不停收缩着穴口，肠道里鼓满着精液，像是感受到真正被尹净汉爱着。

说起来应该感谢全圆佑，入睡前蜷在尹净汉怀里的崔胜澈想道，若不是与他开始了一段畸形的关系，自己也探不到尹净汉的真心，可惜也没立场跟他道谢了。

令崔胜澈万万没想到第二天是在绵长的呻吟声中醒来的，因为太困眼皮还粘着，但很快听出了是来自全圆佑的声音。崔胜澈用力搓了搓眼睛，看清楚此时把全圆佑压在身下操弄的正是尹净汉。

今天是全圆佑假期兼职的最后一天，在下班前又接到1008室的外卖订单时，下意识是想拒接的。开玩笑，自己操了人家的爱人又被对方的爱人操，GV都不敢这样拍。但往下滑后发现今天点的是三份照烧鸡排饭，陷入沉思的全圆佑回过神来已经按下了门铃。

来开门的是尹净汉，全圆佑并不惊讶，仍然把换下来的鞋子藏到鞋柜最深处后进了屋。主人房的门紧闭着，全圆佑刚放下外卖就被尹净汉压在墙壁上亲吻，薄荷牙膏的气息窜入全圆佑的鼻间，唤醒了他一丝精神。但这并不代表他能有这样的自制力推开尹净汉，因为此时尹净汉已经隔着内裤舔弄他的分身。

尹净汉用手把玩着全圆佑的囊袋，牙齿叼着内裤边上的软肉细磨着，使他的性器很快勃起。阴茎很快被尹净汉含在湿热的口腔里，灵活的舌头围着龟头打转，吃不进去的部分也被对方用手撸动着，伺候得很舒服。就当全圆佑觉得自己快要高潮时，尹净汉却停下了动作，拉着他往主人房走去。

全圆佑下衣失踪翘着阴茎走进卧室，看见还卷在被子里呼呼大睡的崔胜澈时差点吓软，被尹净汉拉着摔在床上。后穴被涂满润滑剂的手指捅了几下后，对方的阴茎便操了进来。尽管前一天刚被开发，但已然收缩的肠道还需要点时间适应，全圆佑也无暇注意睡在旁边的崔胜澈，猛地喘气一点点吃下尹净汉的柱体。

尹净汉没有给全圆佑太多缓冲的时间，一轻一重的开始操弄着，在越来越容易进出的肠道寻找对方的敏感点，直至探索到敏感点附近的软肉，尹净汉坏心的只在附近擦过，硬是不去顶弄那个地方。全圆佑纾解不了欲望，只好压抑不住的呻吟的放声浪叫，很快就叫醒了崔胜澈。

崔胜澈一大早起来就看活春宫，加上晨勃反应，很快就呆呆的看着旁边两人自慰。尹净汉丢给崔胜澈一支润滑剂，崔胜澈本能反应的将手指沾满润滑剂后往后穴探去，还很顺手的拉过全圆佑的手帮自己撸着阴茎。见崔胜澈扩张得差不多，尹净汉把避孕套拆开套在全圆佑的性器上，拉着对方下了床从后背操了进去。崔胜澈自觉的撅起屁股对着床边，尹净汉一个顶身全圆佑一踉跄就插进了崔胜澈的穴口里。

全圆佑操崔胜澈的力度完全是受制于尹净汉的，尹净汉此时放慢了速度却每一下都顶得很重，且偏偏都顶在了敏感点上，但崔胜澈在自己面前摇着屁股想让人疯狂的抽插贯穿。全圆佑懂了，尹净汉这幼稚的报复。

尹净汉满足了自己的恶趣味后也不再耍全圆佑了，毕竟自己也没爽到，扶着对方的腰开始快速的操弄，尹净汉的动作带动了全圆佑插在崔胜澈体内的阴茎

“嗯..嘶啊..”

“唔..净汉..啊..圆..圆佑..操我”

低沉的细吟声和放荡的淫叫声充斥着整个卧室，连被崔胜澈胡乱摸到的床头柜上的相框，盖下后与柜子发出的响声，都被掩盖得一干二净。


End file.
